Drôles de situations !
by Erzillie
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment s'était passé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de James, ce qui se passerait si Bill acceptait de se faire couper les cheveux ou si une autre prédiction du professeur Trelawney s'avérait juste ? Alors n'hésitez plus, venez et nous allons tout vous raconter.
1. Polynectar by Night

_Bonjour ! Nous sommes de retour pour une nouvelle série de défis. Cette fois ci pas de mots imposés comme pour les défis Sherlock, mais des situations autour desquelles nous devions créer toute une aventure. Le premier défi que m'a lancé Erzébeth Tépès est le suivant : __**imaginer l'Enterrement**__**de vie de garçon de James organisé par Sirius (James doit se déguiser en Snape et embrasser 10 filles pour pouvoir boire. Il tombe nez-à-nez avec Snape).**_

_L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que tous ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de J.K Rowling._

_Enjoy !_

Polynectar by night

_Vendredi 26 octobre 1979 – 20h_

James Potter venait de transplaner devant la porter de la maison de Sirius Black. Les Maraudeurs devaient en effet se retrouver chez l'héritier renié des Black pour aller faire la fête dans les bars de Pré-au-Lard, du Chemin de Traverse et peut-être même du côté de chez les moldus.

Il fallait dire que l'occasion qui s'y prêtait était très spéciale : James enterrait sa vie de garçon. Le lendemain à la même heure, il aurait épousé Lily.

Ses trois amis l'attendaient déjà. A voir leurs sourires et leurs regards complices, James ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il était certain que ses anciens camarades d'école lui avaient préparé quelque chose… Les retrouvailles furent cependant très chaleureuses. En ces temps troublés par Voldemort et ses sbires, une amitié comme la leur était un luxe dont ils auraient eu tort de se priver.

Sirius proposa une tournée de jus de citrouille, avançant qu'ils auraient toute la soirée pour boire de l'alcool. Tous acceptèrent et la conversation se tourna naturellement sur le déroulement de la nuit à venir :

- Alors, Cornedrue, pas trop peur de ce qui t'attend ? Attaqua Sirius.

- Avec vous je m'attends à tout !

- En tout cas j'ai rassuré Lily, on ne va pas t'emmener dans une boite de strip-tease.

- Sur la voie de la dépravation tu es notre conscience Rem, fit Patmol.

- On devrait peut-être y aller non ? Suggéra Peter.

- Très bonne suggestion Peter. Mais avant, je crois que nous avons quelque chose à faire. Allez James, donne ta baguette à Tonton Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Promis ça ne fera pas mal, assura Remus.

- Lunard, tiens-le pendant que je lui donne sa boisson.

James n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit que Sirius le forçait à avaler un liquide au goût immonde de chou bouilli. Son corps sembla échapper à son contrôle : il était agité de soubresauts alors que ses mains s'allongeaient légèrement, que ses cheveux poussaient et que ses muscles s'amenuisaient. Par Merlin, il lui avait fait boire du Polynectar !

Inquiet quant au résultat, James, qui avait trébuché pendant sa transformation, se leva d'un bond pour inspecter le résultat. Horrifié, il se tourna vers ses amis :

- Rendez-moi mon apparence !

- Hors de question mon vieux.

- Non mais enfin vous vous rendez compte, me donner l'apparence de cette sale raclure de Servilus ? Il a toujours voulu me piquer Lily je vous signale !

- Mais elle t'a choisi toi, intervint Peter.

- Et d'abord, comment vous avez fait pour avoir un bout de lui ?

- Je l'ai pris en filature il y a quelques jours. J'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité et cette flaque d'huile ambulante a laissé quelques cheveux là où il était assis. Dégoûtant… Et regarde, on t'a même dégoté la même tenue que lui

- De toute façon ne discute pas, tu n'as pas le choix.

Ils l'obligèrent à se changer, et pour être sûrs qu'il ne s'échappe pas, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'accrochèrent à lui avant de transplaner.

_Vendredi 26 ocotobre 1979 – 20h54_

Les quatre jeunes hommes atterrirent devant la porte des Trois Balais. Sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis, James boudait. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la salle était presque déserte. Après qu'ils se soient installés à une table, James se plaignit :

- Je vais devoir me commander un verre de whisky pour me remettre de mes émotions.

- James, James, James… Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte ? C'est mal nous connaître ! Lunard, annonce-lui la règle de la soirée.

- Bien ! Vu ton accoutrement ça ne va pas être facile, mais pour avoir le droit de boire de l'alcool, il faut que tu arrives à convaincre dix filles de t'embrasser. Pas forcément sur la bouche d'ailleurs. Dix baisers sont égaux au droit de boire, voilà tu sais tout.

La tête que faisait James-Severus valait tout l'or du monde.

_Vendredi 26 octobre 1979 – 21h15_

James soupira, dépité. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui. Il n'y avait pas une seule fille présente au bar… Il allait tuer ses trois amis qui d'ailleurs étaient écroulés de rire en le regardant. La chance se présenta sous les traits de Madame Rosmerta. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour eux et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'approcha de leur table pour discuter. Elle se figea pourtant en voyant l'apparence de James (que tout naturellement elle ne reconnu pas). Ce dernier lui conta donc sa mésaventure et prise de pitié, la propriétaire du pub lui administra un baiser sonore sur la joue. N'en restait plus que neuf… Après avoir terminé leur consommation, ils décidèrent d'aller à Londres

_Vendredi 26 octobre 1979 – 22h41_

Tout comme les Trois Balais, le Chaudron Baveur avait vu sa fréquentation baisser depuis la montée en puissance du mage noir. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que deux spécimens de la gent féminine ne se présentent. Elles avaient probablement dû être à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux car elles paraissaient jeunes, mais James ne se souvenaient plus d'elles.

Gonflé à bloc, il commanda deux Mint Julep qu'il fit apporter aux deux jeunes femmes. Ravies, elles regardaient aux alentours pour voir si elles pourraient repérer leur admirateur et comme James s'y attendait, leurs regards s'arrêtèrent, pleins d'espoir, sur Sirius. La déception qui se peignit sur leurs visages lorsqu'elles virent Cornedrue se lever était presque comique. James était bien décidé à recevoir deux baisers.

La première, une brune squelettique se montra extrêmement désagréable, mais la seconde, dont le visage ressemblait à celui d'un serpent tant il était pointu, fut sans doute touchée par l'air timide qu'il affectait et le remercia pour le cocktail en l'embrassant sur la joue. Fier de lui, James les laissa tranquillement terminer leur soirée et retourna vers ses amis. Là encore, son succès les amena à changer d'endroit. Ils ne voulaient pas aller à la Tête de Sanglier. De toute façon ce pub était trop peu fréquenté par une clientèle « normale » pour que James y trouve une fille par qui se faire embrasser. Sirius décida qu'il était temps de voir ce que la nuit leur réservait côté moldu. Après leur avoir donné le nom d'une boite de nuit, tous quatre transplanèrent.

_Vendredi 16 octobre 1979 – 23h17_

Une foule compacte était déjà massée devant l'établissement, le Red Silk. Etant en couple avec Lily, il avait déjà fréquenté des lieux publics moldus et cette fois lui donna encore l'occasion de constater que leur façon de se vêtir pouvait parfois être étrange (notamment avec des habits troués).

La foule semblait attendre quelque chose avec impatience mais il ignorait quoi. Un nom passait sur toutes les lèvres : The Cure. Remus, qui connaissait bien la culture moldue puisqu'il était sang-mêlé, lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de musique. Visiblement ils étaient très populaires.

En chahutant avec ses amis, une jeune femme marcha sur le pied de James. Elle s'excusa, puis, plutôt que de retourner à sa précédente occupation, elle tomba en arrêt devant Cornedrue :

- Waouh j'adore ton look ! C'est super original !

- Euh… Merci.

- Tu les as achetés chez un antiquaire ? Tu fais partie d'un cercle vampirique ?

- Euh… Oui c'est ça. Je fais partie du Club des Adorateurs des Buveurs de Sang.

- C'est trop fort ! J'peux t'embrasser ? J'ai encore jamais embrassé de vampire.

- Bien sûr !

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. James jubilait intérieurement. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait trouver chaussure à son pied si le look « chauve-souris géante » plaisait.

_Samedi 27 octobre 1979 – 00h15_

Ils avaient enfin pu rentrer à l'intérieur ! James, un peu gêné, sentait le regard de tous ces moldus sur ces vêtements pour le moins « atypiques ». En attendant l'arrivée du groupe, Remus paya sa tournée (trois Blooky Mary pour lui, Sirius et Peter, et un Coca Cola pour Cornedrue). Leurs boissons terminées, les garçons se fondirent dans la foule.

Ils attendaient impatiemment le début du show. Une autre fille, au look encore plus étrange que celle à qui il avait extorqué un baiser à l'extérieur les aborda :

- Vous en voulez ? Leur demanda-t-elle en leur montrant ce qui semblait être des bonbons en forme de tête de chat violet.

- Non merci, répondirent en chœur Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Moi j'veux bien essayer, dit James. Mais à une seule condition : vu que j'ai, semble-t-il, plus de courage que mes amis, pour me récompenser vous devez m'embrasser.

- Ok, rigola la jeune femme.

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf, James se voyait entrainé dans un baiser sauvage. Plus que six ! C'était vraiment plus facile avec les moldues ! James avala le « bonbon » que lui avait donné la jeune femme.

_Samedi 27 octobre 1979 – 00h46_

James se sentait totalement euphorique. Il ne savait pas ce que la petite tête de chat violet contenait, mais il adorait ça.

Le concert avait commencé en retard, mais maintenant la fête battait son plein. En dansant, il réussit à récolter un autre baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent trop fatigués pour danser, les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar. Ce dernier était presque totalement inaccessible mais ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin. Tandis que ses trois amis commandaient des Clous Rouillés, Cornedrue dû se contenter d'une limonade. Il avisa bientôt une jeune femme à la flamboyante chevelure rouge qui essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il décida d'utiliser la même méthode qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et de lui offrir un verre. Il commanda donc la même boisson que ses amis et fendit la foule pour la lui donner. D'abord surprise, elle fut ensuite ravie et Cornedrue n'eut même pas à négocier pour obtenir un baiser. Il fallait dire que sa « cible » était passablement éméchée. Il discuta un moment avec elle avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

Sirius, que l'alcool rendait encore plus grande gueule que d'habitude, lui désigna une fille magnifique, et le mit au défi de lui extorquer un baiser. James tint le pari. Un peu chancelant, il s'approcha de la belle plante. Il resta planté devant elle sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis, avec toute la timidité dont il était capable, il lança :

- Je suis venu jusqu'à vous pour vous dire que je vous trouve très jolie.

- Merci. Et vous, vous êtes euh… Gentil.

- Vous savez, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais osé vous aborder mais ce soir est vraiment spécial. J'ai appris qu'une fille était amoureuse de moi et comme je manque d'expérience, je pensais que peut-être, vous voudriez bien m'embrasser pour voir si je suis prêt ou non.

- Si c'est pour rendre service alors…

La jeune femme se mit debout face à lui et l'attira par le col de sa robe. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais sa « conquête » se montra plutôt satisfaite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver deux autres filles à embrasser et il aurait enfin le droit de boire. Dommage qu'ils soient chez les moldus, sinon il aurait pu augmenter le volume de sa voix pour annoncer qu'il offrait un verre à toute femme qui accepterait de l'embrasser.

Ses amis n'étaient plus à la même place qu'auparavant et il eut du mal à les retrouver. Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient continué de boire en son absence, étaient ivres morts (bien que Remus paraisse un peu plus « frais » que les autres). Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en charmante compagnie. Accrochée à sa chemise, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts et aux yeux bleus magnifiques lui parlait au visage. Le pauvre Lunard semblait ne plus savoir comment s'en défaire. La musique était trop forte pour que James comprenne ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle se retourna avant de venir l'enlacer, l'embrasser sur la joue et lui souhaiter tous ses vœux de bonheur.

Cornedrue remercia chaleureusement son ami. Sacré Lunard, il était drôlement malin quand même. Sirius, dont le col de chemise était orné d'une belle trace de rouge à lèvres se joignit à eux et clama haut et fort qu'il voulait boire un chocolat chaud avec des chamallows au Trois Balais. James lui, n'aurait pas craché sur un verre de whisky. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour sortir de la boite de nuit puis, mission encore plus compliquée, trouver un endroit tranquille pour transplaner.

_Samedi 27 octobre 1979 – 3h15_

Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, les Trois Balais étaient presque déserts mais des habitués étaient là. Les quatre Maraudeurs s'installèrent pour consommer. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir mais James n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Aux alentours de 4h du matin, la chance de réussir se présenta en la personne de Celestina Moldubec elle-même. James décida d'aller l'aborder. Jouant le numéro du fan inconditionnel, il réussit à obtenir le dernier baiser nécessaire à la réussite du défi que ses amis lui avaient lancé (même si pour ce faire il avait dû entonner avec entrain Un Chaudron Plein de Passion…).

Les trois heures suivantes furent ensuite très floues dans les souvenirs de Cornedrue. Tout ce dont il se souvint, c'était d'être tombé nez-à-nez avec Rogue, alors qu'il avait encore son apparence et que ses joues et son col portaient des traces de rouge à lèvres, et que ce dernier sembla sur le point de faire une syncope en le voyant. Rogue sembla vraiment sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque Sirius, qui vraiment ne ratait jamais une occasion de provoquer leur ancien camarade, poussa James à ses côtés pour prendre une photo de « cette belle paire de jumeaux ». l'ancien Serpentard tenta bien de détruire l'appareil, mais sans succès puisque Patmol lui avait lancé un sortilège de jambes en coton dont Peter, qui avait décrété qu'il ne fallait que rien ne vienne gâcher cette belle soirée, ne le libère et ne l'expédie violemment à l'intérieur du pub. Il se souvint également qu'à cet instant précis, Peter et l'ancien Serpentard avaient échangé un bref regard indéchiffrable.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou non, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, une critique constructive aide à progresser. Le 15 octobre, vous retrouverez Erzébeth Tépès. Bisous_


	2. La prédiction de Noël

Bonjour. Avec beaucoup de retard, voici enfin le deuxième défi de cette série. Le thème imposé était le suivant : _A Noël, Dumbledore essaye de convaincre Rogue de se laisser tirer les cartes par Trelawney. Elle lui prédit un accident de cape._

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à Tillie231 pour la relecture et les corrections.

* * *

><p><span>La prédiction de Noël<span>

Comme d'habitude, les vacances de Noël à Poudlard étaient calmes grâce au peu d'élèves présents.

Celle année, le nombre de convives au traditionnel festin était des plus réduit : Harry, Ron, Hermione, deux Serpentards et un Serdaigle partageaient la table des professeurs.

Dans un élan de générosité, le directeur avait invité le professeur Trelawney à se joindre à eux plutôt que de rester enfermée dans sa tour avec des bouteilles de Xérès pour seule compagnie.

Toujours dans un esprit de partage et de rapprochement, Dumbledore eu l'idée de proposer une partie de Bataille Explosive, au grand plaisir des élèves et au grand déplaisir des professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall. Après quelques encouragements aux récalcitrants de la part du directeur, les cartes furent distribuées et la partie commença. Quelques tours plus tard, il apparut que le professeur Flitwick avait la main assez chanceuse tandis que le professeur de métamorphose n'appréciait pas la défaite, surtout depuis que le tas lui avait déjà explosé deux fois entre les mains.

Le huitième tour n'était pas fini que le professeur de Divination poussa un cri suraiguë et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Avant que quiconque n'ai pu lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu, elle agrippa fortement le poignet du Maître des potions.

- Vous avez vu?

- Vu quoi Sibylle?

- Mais les cartes Severus! Vous les avez complétées et le message est clair, vous devez faire très attention.

- Sibylle, je ne crois pas à la Divination et je vous engage fortement à lâcher ma manche.

Pour éviter que cette altercation entre deux enseignants ne fasse le tour de l'école, Dumbledore décida d'intervenir.

- Allons Severus, ne faites dont pas tant d'histoires! C'est Noël, nous devons tous être joyeux! Puisque les cartes sont déjà tirées, pourquoi ne pas laisser le professeur Trelawnay lire votre avenir?

Profitant du fait que la plupart des convives présents échangeaient des regards interloqués et que la devineresse était plongée dans l'étude des cartes étalées, le directeur en profita pour chuchoter à Rogue, hélas pas assez bas pour échapper à Hermione :

- Vous savez bien que vous ne craignez rien Severus, vous connaissez Sibylle.

Puis, plus fort :

- Sibylle, avez vous fini de lire les cartes? Nous sommes tous impatients d'entendre quelle prédictions vous a été révélée en ce soir de fête.

- Je crains fortement que vous n'adopteriez pas ce ton léger si vous pouviez lire la même chose que moi. Mon troisième œil m'a prévenue à temps du sort funeste qui attend le professeur Rogue.

- Voyons Sibylle – tempéra le professeur de métamorphose – ce n'est sûrement pas si grave que cela.

- Ne sous-estimez pas les présages de l'avenir Minerva, je vois un grand malheur approcher.

Exaspérée par ce pseudo mysticisme, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler à ses amis

- Personnellement je vois un simple tas de cartes étalé sur une table.

Le professeur de Divination cessa aussitôt de marmonner au dessus du-dit tas et se retourna vivement vers la jeune Gryffondor, faisant s'entrechoquer ses nombreux colliers dans le processus.

- Ma chère petite, vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre talent pour la Divination. Si vous n'aviez pas quitté mon cours, vous seriez peut-être en mesure de reconnaître certains groupes de cartes. Et cela vaut pour vous aussi Severus. Vous n'y croyez pas mais c'est très clair. Tenez, regardez ça...

Alors que toute la tablée menaçait de s'endormir, le professeur Trelawnay conclu brutalement son exposé, réveillant ainsi son auditoire.

- En somme Severus les cartes vous prédisent un accident douloureux, lié à une cape.

Cette révélation eu pour seul effet de provoquer un léger sourire de la part de l'assistance, à l'exception du principal concerné.

- Sibylle, je suis professeur et donc entouré d'élèves. Je suis aussi exposé aux accidents que vous en étant au contact quotidien avec de jeunes sorciers n'ayant que peu voire aucune maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs.

- Mais je vous assure que...

- Sibylle ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue ne craint rien, cet accident de cape ne peut pas être aussi dangereux que ce que vous voyez. Que voulez-vous qu'il arrive de si grave? Ces capes ne sont pas assez longues pour que quiconque marche dessus et Severus a une pratique suffisamment grande pour ne pas commettre l'erreur d'en coincer un pan dans une porte.

Soucieux de ne pas gâcher l'esprit de Noël, le professeur Flitwick tenta à son tour d'apaiser sa collègue

- Le directeur a raison. Vous verrez qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil cela ne vous paraitra plus si grave et que Severus ne craint rien.

Désireuse de conclure la soirée, la directrice des rouges et ors en profita pour déclarer que la soirée ayant été riche en émotions, il serait sage que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Comme l'escomptait la directrice adjointe, les élèves présents ce soir là furent assez intelligents pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la prédiction et ne pas la répandre dans l'école.

L'incident aurait pu être clos sans l'intervention d'un jeune Poufsouffle surprit à errer dans les couloirs par le Maître des Potions. Le jeune garçon fut tellement surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la terreur des cachots qu'il en laissa tomber sa baguette qui projeta un jet d'étincelles directement sur la cape du directeur des Serpentards, lui faisant ainsi prendre feu. D'abord prit au dépourvu, le professeur pu éteindre les flammes à l'aide d'un Aguamentis mais le mal était fait : sa cape n'était plus, l'arrière de ses vêtements étaient roussis et son dos douloureux. Après avoir donné au coupable pétrifié une retenue suffisante pour l'occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Rogue parti de mauvaise grâce en direction de l'infirmerie, se rendant bien compte qu'il était impossible de se passer seul un onguent dans le dos.

S'il eu la chance de ne pas croiser le moindre élève, il tomba néanmoins nez à nez avec son collègue de Sortilèges, venu faire soigner un mauvais rhume. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'enfuir pour éviter une humiliation, il fût rattrapé par Mme Pomfresh

- Par Merlin, Severus qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Venez ici tout de suite et laissez moi examiner ça.

Si Rogue se serait bien passé de fournir la moindre explication, le professeur de Sortilège ne pu retenir un petit rire avant d'éclairer l'infirmière

- Voyez-vous ma chère, Severus à simplement découvert que Sibylle peut être une vraie voyante.

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Du bien ou du mal, n'hsitez pas à partager votre opinion. La prochaine publication aura lieu le 1er novembre, avec un texte de Tillie. A bientôt. Erzebeth.<p> 


	3. Le jeu de la transparence

_Bonjour ! Nous voici de retour pour un troisième défi. Celui d'aujourd'hui est le suivant : __**après un accident en cours de Potions, les fantômes deviennent solides. La contrainte : recaler Mimi Geignarde de la salle de bains des préfets où se trouve déjà Percy.**_

_Merci à Lyili de suivre notre histoire._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections et la relecture._

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire qui va suivre est à nous._

Le jeu de la transparence

- LONDUBAAAAAT !

Le rugissement de colère de Severus Rogue s'entendit dans tout le château. Une fois de plus, Neville Londubat avait raté sa potion et fait exploser son chaudron ainsi que son contenu. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune prédisposition pour l'art délicat des Potions, et la terreur que lui inspirait son professeur ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

Une épaisse fumée grisâtre piquée de minuscules particules bleues se dispersait dans l'air. Bien que cet accident ait valu le retrait de cinquante points aux Gryffondors, cela ne serait pas la seule conséquence fâcheuse qu'il aurait.

Bien après que la salle de classe du professeur Rogue eut été nettoyée, la fumée et les petites particules qu'elle contenait continuèrent à se répandre dans le château. Elle atteignit d'abord la salle commune des Serpentards où se trouvait le Baron Sanglant. Lorsque ce dernier fut enveloppé dans le nuage de fumée, une chose peu commune se produisit : il redevint solide et tomba lourdement au sol où il resta à geindre pendant de longues minutes. Les autres fantômes de Poudlard connurent tous le même sort. Si certains vécurent cet événement comme une tragédie, d'autres accueillirent cela avec une grande joie.

Mimi Geignarde venait de remonter la canalisation qui amenait à la baignoire des préfets lorsque la fumée s'infiltra dans la pièce et la toucha. Au moment où elle sortit la tête de l'eau, un mouvement tout près d'elle la fit sursauter et jeter un cri. Percy Weasley, puisque c'était lui qui se trouvait déjà dans la baignoire, poussa un hurlement tout aussi strident que celui de la jeune fille. La fumée le fit tousser mais il réussit à la disperser d'un coup de baguette.

Mimi devait reconnaître qu'elle était tout de même déçue. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un comme Cedric Diggory qui se soit trouvé là, mais tant pis, vu la nature de sa situation, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Avec un sourire sadique, elle minauda :

- Bonjour ! Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal tu peux en être sûr…

- Je t'en prie va t'en !

- Allons, il ne faut pas être aussi pressé mon mignon. Et puis pourquoi partirais-je alors que j'ai une aussi jolie vue ? Questionna le fantôme en lorgnant une partie de l'anatomie du jeune homme qui se trouvait sous l'eau.

Après cela, Percy préféra ramener ses jambes contre son torse et les serrer convulsivement. Par jeu, elle étendit la jambe jusqu'à toucher celle du préfet. Ce dernier émit un couinement terrifié qui fit beaucoup rire Mimi. Le préfet finit par poser une question qui ne lui était pas encore venue à l'esprit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus transparente ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu cette fumée et je suis redevenue aussi solide qu'avant ma mort. Mais je ne me plains pas, visiblement, cela m'est arrivé au bon moment.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tes camarades de classe ne te portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Tu es du genre sadique.

- Merci ! Disons qu'après avoir été leur souffre-douleur, j'ai voulu prendre ma revanche. Et puis il n'y a pas de mal à s'intéresser aux garçons…

Percy se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. D'une côté, il aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour rejoindre les jupons de Molly, cette solution impliquant cependant qu'il devrait se montrer nu devant Mimi, mais cette perspective le terrifiant, il préféra rester dans l'eau. Mimi fredonnait en jouant avec la mousse, donnant à la scène une atmosphère encore plus pesante et limite malsaine. Un silence s'installa, que Percy finit par rompre :

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Tes vêtements sont trempés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir me réchauffer ?

- Mimi arrête ça ! De toute façon j'ai une petite-amie !

- Ça ne fait rien, je ne suis pas jalouse.

- J'en viendrais presque à penser que le Basilic a bien fait de te tuer. Ça pourrait presque passer pour un service rendu à l'école.

Aussitôt qu'il se tut, Percy regretta amèrement ses paroles. Mimi venait de fondre en larmes et sanglotait de manière hystérique. Visiblement, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était plus évanescente car elle se leva, mais glissa en éclaboussant le carrelage et Percy. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Percy se disait qu'il était maudit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit tombé sur lui ? Lui qui voulait réviser tranquillement dans la salle commune, il était bien attrapé… Essayant de la calmer tout en conservant la distance physique qu'il avait instauré entre eux, il dit :

- Écoute Mimi, tu es une gentille fille, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas intéressé.

- C'est toujours pareil ! C'est ce que tous les garçons me disent !

- Tu devrais peut-être draguer un autre fantôme. Pourquoi pas le Baron Sanglant ? Il a l'air d'être sérieux.

- Il est né et mort au Moyen-âge surtout !

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

- Oh pitié ne me sors pas ce genre de lieux communs sur l'amour ! De toute façon je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais le grand amour. Il n'y en a peut-être qu'un seul aspect qui m'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

- Tu es impossible Mimi ! Maintenant ferme les yeux, je vais sortir de la baignoire !

- D'accord.

- Et tu fermes vraiment les yeux !

- Oui !

Sans la quitter du regard, Percy se leva et enjamba la baignoire mais dans sa hâte d'en finir, il s'emmêla les jambes et s'étala sur le carrelage. Mimi, alertée par le bruit, se leva pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Oubliant toute dignité, Percy la laissa faire. La démarche de la jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait innocente car elle en profita pour laisser son regard errer sur le corps du roux. Non vraiment, cela ne valait pas Cedric Diggory. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se vêtir, Percy s'enfuit pratiquement en courant.

Peut-être que s'il racontait ce qui venait de se passer, tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou. Mimi décida d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vienne en se cachant entre le mur et le placard servant à entreposer les draps de bain. Ainsi, elle pourrait voir sans être vue. Au bout d'un très long moment, la jeune fille commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des crampes affreuses dans les jambes, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue. Contrairement aux idées reçues, la chauve-souris des cachots n'était pas si repoussante que ça mais dissimulait simplement son corps sous sa cape. Il défit d'ailleurs le lien dudit vêtement et Mimi en profita pour tendre légèrement le cou. Au même instant, le professeur se retourna et la força à sortir de sa cachette. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall entrèrent alors. Les trois membres de l'équipe enseignante obligèrent Mimi à boire une potion destinée à lui rendre sa consistance première.

Au total, cette journée se solda par un Peeves enchâssé dans un tableau, un Baron Sanglant ayant reçu une chaise sur la tête de la part de la Dame Grise qui visiblement, ne lui avait pas encore pardonné de l'avoir tuée, un Moine Gras ayant rendu chèvres les elfes de maison des cuisines, et un Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui avait passé sa journée à pleurer auprès de qui voulait bien l'écouter. Bien sûr le cas le plus mémorable fut celui de Mimi.

De toute l'année scolaire et durant les grandes vacances qui suivirent, Fred et George ne cessèrent de rappeler cette histoire au bon souvenir de leur frère. Il n'était pas rare non plus que cette aventure soit contée à nouveau avec forces détails par les jumeaux, rendant cela encore plus comique avec leur manière si particulière de raconter.

Tous les fantômes, hantent à nouveau leur endroit habituel, excepté cette pauvre Mimi qui, si elle finit dans le lac lorsque quelqu'un tire la chasse d'eau, ne peut plus remonter par le conduit de la salle de bains des préfets. Des sorts de blocage avaient été jetés et la toute première fois qu'elle remprunta ce chemin, il fallut la désincarcérée car elle était resté coincée.

_A votre avis, qui est le plus à plaindre, Mimi ou Percy ? Quel que soit votre avis, positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. La review est notre seul moyen de mesurer les progrès que nous avons à faire et les attentes des lecteurs. Dans quinze jours, vous retrouverez Erzébeth Tépès pour la publication du quatrième défi. Bon week-end. Bisous. Tillie231_


	4. Massacrons-nous dans la taverne

_Bonsoir ! Il n'était pas prévu que je vous retrouve si vite, mais Erzébeth Tépès ayant eu un contretemps, c'est moi qui publie :D. Il s'agit de mon tout dernier défi pour cette série. L'intitulé en était le suivant : Après le départ de Salazar, Godric boit comme un trou dans les tavernes du coin et Rowena et Helga l'emmène se coucher (parodier au moins deux phrases de Massacrons-nous dans la taverne)._

_Les personnages et le texte de la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartient à J.K Rowling et aux auteurs du Donjon de Naheulbeuk._

_Enjoy !_

Massacrons-nous dans la taverne

Godric Gryffondor marchait en titubant. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était violemment disputé avec Salazar qui avait décidé de partir définitivement et d'abandonner la codirection de Poudlard. Godric n'avait pas voulu céder à la requête du directeur des vert et argent qui exigeait que ne soient plus admis au sein de l'école que les sorciers de Sang Pur. Rowena et Helga avait heureusement donné raison au chevalier au lion. C'était pour ces deux raisons que le directeur des rouge et or s'était enivré dans les tavernes. Manquant de tomber dans une flaque d'eau, il se rattrapa à la poignée de porte d'une taverne où il n'était pas encore entré. Emporté dans son élan, il ouvrit et tituba jusqu'à une table. La salle, dont la hauteur sous plafond était impressionnante, était peuplée par des trolls et des géants à l'air stupide. La salle semblait s'être divisée en deux : les trolls à droite et les géants à gauche. Une échauffourée ne tarda pas à éclater entre les créatures magiques et Godric, bien aidé par l'alcool, se mit à chanter :

_- Les trolls à droite les géants à gauche_

_Massacrons-nous dans la taverne_

_Il y en a qui disent qu'être saoul c'est moche_

_Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes_

Personne ne faisait attention à lui pour le moment, trop occupés qu'ils étaient tous à se donner qui des coups de poings, qui des coups de tabourets ou de choppes de bière sur la tête. Le directeur des rouge et or, de plus en plus certain de son talent musical, continua :

_- Prenez la hache de votre voisin_

Godric prit l'immense hâche d'un troll endormi non loin de lui.

_- Envoyez-la sur vos ennemis_

Bien décidé à en découdre, il tourna sur lui-même, et envoya l'arme sur un géant qui venait d'essayer de voler une bouteille d'hydromel derrière le comptoir. Se mettant debout sur la table, il chanta à la cantonade :

_- Si les géants sont encore là demain_

_On pourra les manger rôtis !_

Ce fut l'instant que choisit une bande de gobelins pour entrer. Avisant les petites créatures et les épées acérées qu'ils portaient à leurs ceintures, Godric continua de chanter pour les haranguer :

_- En formation toutes les épées_

_Vous visez un troll au choix_

_Si vous arrivez à le toucher_

_Faudra courir un peu mieux que ça_

Un troll, visiblement très mécontent d'avoir été touché, venait de prendre l'un des gobelins dans ses énormes mains et l'enfourna d'un seul coup dans sa bouche. Sentant que la situation dégénérait quelque peu, Godric tenta de remettre de l'ordre :

_- Les trolls à droite les géants à gauche_

_Massacrons-nous dans la taverne_

_Il y en a qui disent qu'être saoul c'est moche_

_Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes_

Sautant sur une autre table, le chevalier conseilla deux trolls qui semblaient désemparés :

_- Choppez l'géant qui est à votre droite_

_Et foutez-lui des coups de massue_

_J'avance d'un pas, je recule la table_

_Et j'lui mets un coup de pied yaha!_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il envoya un bon coup de pied dans le fondement du géant qui se trouvait à moitié allongé sur la table tel un énorme bébé que l'on aurait fessé pour le punir. Sachant comme ils étaient belliqueux, le sorcier lança cette tirade aux gobelins qui s'exécutèrent sans attendre :

_- Sortez vos dagues et plantez-les dans l'œil_

_De votre voisin d'en face_

_Si vous lui touchez le cervelet_

_Tournez deux fois, sautez sur place_

Les petites créatures, en plantant leurs armes dans les yeux des trolls desquels ils s'étaient mis tant bien que mal à la hauteur, inventèrent ce soir-là sans le vouloir les premiers pas de danse celtique telle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Plantant son épée dans la narine d'un troll qui l'avait attrapé, Godric redescendit à terre et entonna le refrain de sa chanson, se servant de son arme couverte de morve de troll comme s'il jouait d'un luth :

_- Les trolls à droite les géants à gauche_

_Massacrons-nous dans la taverne_

_Il y en a qui disent qu'être saoul c'est moche_

_Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes_

Soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le plancher et une tête émergea. C'était le tavernier qui, lorsque les choses avaient commencé à se gâter, était parti se cacher dans sa réserve. Il questionna :

_- Alors euh...c'est fini?_

Les voix des trolls survivants, des gobelins, des géants et de Godric s'élevèrent toutes comme le tonnerre pour répondre :

_- NON!_

Un gobelin, qui s'était désigné d'autorité comme commandant de ses camarades indiqua aux trolls :

_- Reste un géant encore vivant_

_Attrapez-le par les cheveux_

_Coupez-lui les jambes, c'est marrant_

_Ca pèse moins lourd et c'est tant mieux!_

Trébuchant sur son bouclier frappé du célèbre lion, Godric sentit une idée germer dans son esprit. Il mit sa protection face au sol et s'aidant des flaques de sang il se mit à glisser dedans en chantant :

_- Sautant sur vos boucliers_

_Vous surfez sur les flaques de sang_

_Foncez sur tous les rescapés_

Deux voix féminines l'interrompirent :

_- Et c'est fini on est contentes !_

Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, leurs baguettes en avant. Avant de s'en aller et de ramener Godric au château, Rowena lança un sortilège d'amnésie et aidée de sa collègue, elle fit léviter tous les corps et autres morceaux de cadavres disséminés ça et là. Durant le trajet qu'ils firent à pieds, Godric complimenta par vingt fois Helga sur sa robe et lui assura que s'il n'était pas déjà marié, ce serait avec elle qu'il le ferait. Une fois arrivé à destination, les choses ne furent pas simples. Il fallut que les deux femmes emmènent leur collègue se coucher et expliquer toute l'histoire à Brunehilde, l'épouse de Godric. Ce dernier, toujours aussi intenable, clamait haut et fort qu'il allait organiser un tournoi de jeu de paume entre les quatre maisons de l'école et que les lions allaient dévorer ces traitres de serpents. Après cela, il fondit en larmes et s'écroula au pied de l'escalier menant à la chambre conjugale. Brunehilde préféra le laisser là, elle était trop en colère pour dormir avec lui. En allant elles-mêmes se coucher après cette nuit bien mouvementée, Helga et Rowena se félicitèrent d'être célibataires et de ne pas avoir d'homme pour leur gâcher la vie.

_Voila, pour moi l'aventure des défis Harry Potter s'arrête ici. J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. Vous pourrez me retrouvez le 20 décembre sur mon compte perso (dont le nom de plume est Tillie231) pour une fanfiction Game of Thrones. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous êtes les bienvenus pour lire et pourquoi pas même, reviewer._

_A bientôt. Bisous. Tillie231_


End file.
